1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diorganopolysiloxanes containing an alpha-mercaptoester functional group, a process for preparing same and to the use or end applications thereof, particularly as a stabilizer for polymers based on polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many diorganopolysiloxanes bearing various organic functional groups are already known to this art, such as, for example, those described on pages 261 to 268 of the text by Noll, Chemistry and Technology of Silicones, 1968 English language edition, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,875 and 4,294,974.
Furthermore, many stabilizers for PVC-based polymers also exist, and, among these, particularly representative are the glycol diesters of 2-mercaptopropionic acids, described in particular in French Patent No. 2,552,440.